Heartphilia Celestial School
by Exaem
Summary: Lucy has become the target of thieves wanting her keys after inheriting the last of the Zodiac from Yukino. To escape this she raises enough money to buy her fathers old mansion and starts a school to teach Celestial Spirit magic. One problem she is the last Celestial Wizard alive.
1. Chapter 1

**(Pleas leave a review I would Love to know what everyone thinks)**

After taking no more than 20 S class jobs Lucy Heartphilia had finally made enough money to buy her fathers old mansion and estate. She had formally hired a group of Wizards from her guild to help repair the place and renovate some of the land for training. Lucy had decided to retire from guild life and start a magic school to bring new life into Celestial Spirit magic. After Yukino's death Lucy had inherited her keys. Gate of the Heavenly Scales Libra, gate of the Paired Fish Pisces and gate of the Snake-Charmer Ophiuchus. Now possessing all the Zodiac keys, and a key to each silver spirits gate Lucy was becoming a target for thieves; all wanting her keys. In the last month she was attacked more than 10 times. The month before she opened her school she sent her spirits out to collect as may keys as they can to aid those who have no experience with celestial magic get started and to improve the arsenal of more experienced Wizards. Most magic shops were practically giving away gate keys. No one wanted Celestial Gate Keys everyone thought the where worthless. In the end she ended up only spending 100,000 Jewel on gate keys; which was 100,000 times less than what she was expecting to spend on them. This fact alone has convinced her that she is the last Celestial Wizard in the world. She sent all her spirits out to gather keys all across the world like she did several years ago looking for Aquarius's key, and not one of them found a single mention of another Celestial Wizard. Lucy even requested that Virgo take her to see the Celestial Spirit King to confirm her suspicion. And indeed the King confirmed that there were no other Celestial Wizards in the human realm. Lucy was the last one left.

When Lucy went the Celestial World the news spread like wild fire. All the spirits flocked to her just to get a glimpse of what would probably be the last human any spirit would ever see. While in the Celestial world she made a contract with the Celestial Spirit King. In return for every gate key in existence Lucy will find people to become Celestial Wizards and stop their existence from dying off in the human realm. In an instant the King agreed and hundreds of keys appeared in front of Lucy. A large pile nearly a meter high.

 **Line Break**

Lucy wandered into the Fairy Tail guild hall to ask Makarov a question about starting her school.

'Master, I need some help,' Lucy asked.

'With what my dear?' Makarov responded.

'I'm starting my school soon but for it to be any successful I need students but I don't know how to get them.' Lucy said hoping, prying for some advice.

'Well there are a variety of things you could do. Go around to orphanages in towns with wizard guild in them. More than likely there will at least one person that will be interested. Put up flyers in towns, there are more people out there that want to learn magic than you think they are ether just to lazy or don't know where to start; and there aren't too many magic schools around these days so that will certainly raise some interest. Put a request up in guilds to find you students or simply ask around your self.'

'thank you master. And with that advise I now offishly retire from guild life.' Lucy left the guild hall for what would probably be the last time. The only things she left behind were her friends that she would most like keep in contact with, and a flyer for a job looking for students like Makarov suggested.

'Lucy, feel free to call your students unofficial members of the Fairy Tail Guild,' Makarov said saying his final good byes

Lucy went through eight towns and found her self 20 students willing to learn any magic. Each town she went to she dropped a flyer ant the local guild and a few around the towns. The first orphanage she went into was in magnolia and found four young aspiring wizards willing to learn any type of magic to get into Fairy Tail and where overzealous to attend her school. The last town she went to held the guild of Sabertooth, the home of her late friend Yukino. She found another three willing students in the orphanage and dropped a flyer in at the guild.

'Open gate of the Multiple Compasses! Circinus.' The two boys and one girl where gobsmacked at witnessing this. 'Ok Circinus is going to take you to my school and your new home. When we get there Virgo will be inside waiting for us. She will find you each a room help you get settled and bring you to the dining room for lunch.' Lucy said. When she did the the large smooth hour glass silhouette spirit began to spin and before the children new it they had been teleported to there new home, Heartphilia Celestial School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all who have read this so far and for your kind words of encouragement. I hope you continue to enjoy**

Lucy and the children sat in the dining room. When she first bought the house the dining room had one large long table in it but she removed it and got Laki to create smaller round tables to fill the space so it can be more personal and hold more students. In the centre of the room was an ice sculpture of the Celestial Spirit King that Gray made. He claims that it wont melt unless you put a magical flame to it, but Lucy has her doubts. Surrounding the sculpture is a large round table made by Laki that holds food from the Celestial world.

Each of the tables could hold up to 22 people perfectly. While eating their meals Lucy sat with the kids to try and get to know them and to start introducing them to Celestial spirits and magic. She summoned Aires to join them for their meal which amazed the children.

'Ok after we eat lunch I'm going to take you into the key room for you all to select your first spirit and I'll teach you how to summon and make a contract with them,' Lucy said smiling at the children.

'Lucy, I want a key to summon this spirit,' Jeromy said so sweetly that it broke her heart to tell him that he couldn't, but it was the first lesson that every Celestial Wizard must learn.

'Jeromy I'm sorry but you.'

'Ms Lucy please let me,' Aries said cutting Lucy off. 'You cannot summon me or any of the Zodiac for two reasons. Reason one is that we are contract to Lucy and only Lucy. And reason two is that the Zodiac keys and spirits are unique as there is only 13 of them.' Aries explained to all the children. Lucy smiled at Aries and mouthed a thank you to her to which she responded with a big smile as if saying its not a problem. Lucy looked at the green eyed boy with light brown hair and sore the disappointment in his eyes.

'I tell you all if you work hard and by the time I am ready to retire magic completely and I have no heir to succeed me I will hand my Zodiac keys down to the thirteen most worthy.'

When Lucy said this all the children faces light up like a Christmas tree.

'Can we go pick our keys now Lucy,' Ella said reminding Lucy so much of her self when she asked her own mother to teach her how to use Celestial spirit magic. A good five minutes passed of Lucy just staring at the girl remembering when she first learnt to summon a spirit in this very house.

'Lucy,' Aries said bringing her out of her daze, 'The kids want to get their keys now.'

'Yes lets go.'

Lucy led the kids down one of the cordials in the massive mansion to a set of massive double doors. The doors are made out of mahogany from Laki's wood make, decorated and impeded with stellanium, gold and other rare metals and gems. Lucy had extra money left over when looking for all the silver keys that she went a little over board with decorating some things in the mansion. She had hired Reedus to decorate the door with the materials to create a river of stars.

The children stood in aw of the massive beautiful doors before Lucy interrupted their trance.

'This is a room that only I, Capricorn and Loke can unlock. I have had my friends Levy and Freed put enchantments on the door and around the room to prevent anyone from entering without permission from one of us three, and even if you try to enter an alarm will go off alerting everyone and will not turn off until I turn it off. Who ever the perpetrator is will be removed from my school immediately. Do you understand,' Lucy said staring at all the kids with them all shaking their heads understanding. 'Ok, You may enter.' Lucy pushed the giant doors open revealing a large room with rows and rows of Celestial Gate keys. 'My spirits and I spent days organising this room what ever you do, do not mess it up! For now I'm restricting you to companion spirits. If you want to know where any certain keys are ask me or consult the table. Other whys they're organised by how much magic power is required to summon them in alphabetical order.'

'Why are we restricted to only companion spirits?' Allis asked.

'Yeah? I want the one that can teleport me places.' Albert said.

'the reason you're restricted to companion spirits is because they don't require a lot of magic power to summon them, and with the amount of magic you all have you could only maintain a spirit like the Canis Minor for up to ten minutes.'

After spending an hour in the key room all the kids have finally selected their first spirit. Six of them chose Canis Minor, five chose Leo Minor, four chose Ursa Minor, two chose Cetus, two chose Pavo and one chose Serpens.


	3. Chapter 3

**I** **thought I** **should probably give this information so no-one** **was confused, Lucy is so strong that she can summon all 88 spirits at the same time for a good 30 minutes. And thank you to everyone who is leaving feedback** **I** **would love to hear more from everyone.**

'When ever summoning a new spirit its good practice to out outside somewhere with open space just incase the spirit is massive.' Lucy said taking her first lesson.

Lucy and the children walked to the outside training area and sat down in the dirt. Surrounding them were target dummies and different types of arenas. Forest, swamp, desert, tundras and many other biomes.

'Ok to summon a spirit for the first time to make a contract there is a specific phrase that needs to be said, "I call upon thee, in the world of Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate," and then you proceed to say the generic summoning phrase of "open gate of the blah! Blah!" Make scenes?' All the children nodded understanding Lucy's words. 'do you all want an example?' Lucy asked her students.

'Yes, Yes, Yes!' They all blurted out at the same time.

'Alright than. I'm not going to make a brand new contract because I already have all 88 keys so I'll show you with Lyra. I call upon thee, in the world of Celestial Spirits, I beckon you to my side at once, pass through the gate. Open gate of the Lyre! Lyra!' The sound of door bells was heard and in a silver shimmering light brought forth a girl carrying a lyre. 'Lyra these are my students I'm going to use you as a demonstration on how to make a contract. So act like I'm some one who is not me.' Lucy pulled out her note book and proceeded to ask Lyra the questions to make a contract. 'When making a contract its important that you abide by it strictly to form a strong bond of trust, which will eventually evolve and allow you to summon them on more days. It is also important to note each spirit has a unique personality and will be available on different days compared to others. You may now proceed to make a contract with your spirit.'

Lucy watched over the children as they summoned there first spirits. Most of them were really giddy that they are using magic and on their way to becoming Wizards. Others were confused at the appearance of their spirits. But the one that confused Lucy the most was Zac. He had a stoic expression and no emotion in his face. Zac and his snake like spirit just sat their. This unnerved Lucy she wasn't sure wether this was a good thing or not. Whenever a Celestial Wizard makes a new contract a lot of emotion goes into it but he is expressing none. Zac's mouth was barely even moving. Lucy thought she could make out the words "hello again". In the end she just assumed that this is how he expresses joy and passed over it for now.

'oh yeah I forgot to mention, feel free to name your spirits. Doing so can strengthen the bond between spirit and wizard. But don't forget to ask if its alright with them first some times they prefer their generic name or a different name entirely.' As soon as Lucy said that everyone got super excited and then super quit pondering what they were going to name their spirits. After about thirty seconds everyone started talking to their newly named spirits except Zac. Lucy wasn't sure what was going on between the two of them and ten realised that she recognised him from somewhere as soon as she realised this her focus went back to the class. Her assumption of them only being able to keep a gate open for about five minutes as at that point spirits started disappearing and children started to faint.

Lucy summoned Virgo, Aries, Gemini, Andromeda and Cassiopeia to help carry the children to their rooms. The rooms the children were staying in are massive. They could easily fit four king size beds matching dressing tables and cupboards with 29 square meters left over. For this reason some of the children have decided to bunk together. Katelyn and Jack had grown up with each other in the orphanage and were like siblings so they had decided to room together. Lucy had no qualms about this but when they start getting older and developing it might become an issue but passed it over for now. Lucy and her spirits tucked the children in like they were their mothers. Lucy was proud of all of them. They had taken their first steps to becoming celestial wizards. She new they would be in pain and have massive headaches tomorrow as she had learnt that from experience many, many times. Though it increases your magic reserve allot it wasn't worth the pain. There are better and more efficient ways of increasing your magic. This was all information she would have to teach them and Lucy was looking forward to it. The children's magic would grow rapidly over the next week and in a month or two she would let them all pick out a new key.


	4. Chapter 4

Lucy awoke to the shrieking screams of one of her students. She summoned Loke and took on her star dress of Taurus fearing that it was an intruder here to kill her and or her students. She ran into Sophie's room which seemed to be the sauce of the screaming, only to find huddled up at the head of her bed with her Ursa Minor spirit in her arms. The pore girl shaking in fear only being cradled by her fluffy faded purple, bear like spirit. It made Lucy smile to see that she, only after one day of knowing her spirit summoned him to comport her. Lucy was still on alert not knowing what had made her scream. She approached the bed carefully to reach the crying girl and work out what was going on. She sat on the edge of the the bed grabbed the girl in her arms and embraced her. 'Shh, shh. Its ok, its ok. Whats the matter,' Lucy said trying to get to the bottom of the problem. Her scream had woken everyone in the house and a crowed had began to form out side the door of Sophie's room and was about to trickle in. Virgo appeared in a poof to assist Lucy and keep the children from entering the room. Lucy was strong the strongest celestial wizard to ever exist. She didn't even need the physical key to summon her spirits any more, but still used them out of old habit. When she summoned Virgo she used this technique as she didn't want to disturb the girl she was cradling in her arms.

'There, there,' Sophie mumbled still in fear. 'There was a snake in my bed.'

'A snake, are you sure,' Lucy said relieved that it wasn't as serious as she thought. But still a snake in her bed how didi it get in the house. Lucy checked under the covers to see if it was still there and to her relief or horror it was gone. 'Loke,' Lucy said communicating with her spirit telepathically, yet another skill she has learnt over her years as a celestial wizard. 'I want you to scout out the room make sure there is nothing out of place or unusual especially make sure there are no snakes.' Lucy commanded her faithful lion spirit. Loke proceeded to inspect the room thoroughly. He inspected every inch of the room taking extra pleasure with looking in the draws, making regret her decision of asking him to do it. When her returned to her with an update of the room as she was busy comforting the girl nothing was found unusual.

Lucy summoned Aries using the same technique that she used to summon Virgo.

'I want you to keep Sophie and all the other children company while I and the rest search the house,' Lucy said telepathically. After Lucy had left the room with Loke and Virgo she let the children in knowing the room would be safe. To make everyone comfy Aries covered the room in her fluffy pink wool. Lucy summoned her best suited spirits to help search the house from top to bottom. Gemini in their Lucy form in her Leo star dress, Loke, Virgo, Capricorn, Cancer and Libra. They each split up and began their search not leaving a single piece of dust unchecked. A whole tree hours went by and not Lucy or one of her spirits found anything unusual or suspicious and called off the search after waisting three hours. Lucy checked the time and saw that it was four in the morning. She went back up to Sophie's room to check on all the kids only to find each and every one of them asleep. Aries was still cradling Sophie in her arms. Lucy decided not to wake any of them to send them back to their rooms as it was late and the sun would be up in a couple of hours. Plus they all needed their sleep as they would feel like death in the morning and a lack of sleep would not help at all. 'Can you stay awake with the children I don't want to wake them and your wool is keeping them comfy and warm? Only if you want to though,' Lucy asked Aries through telepathy with 100% sincerity.

'I would be happy to Lucy,' Aries responded. If she had a wizard like Karen, or Angle who only thought of her as a tool she would have said no, but Lucy is so kind, sweet and caring. Not to mention that all spirits in the Celestial World absolutely adore her. Staying up for a couple of hours was the least Aries could do.

Lucy wondered back to her room to get some sleep. Despite not doing much Lucy was exhausted. It was tiring having to check every crevices of the house. When she got into her room there was an ominous over cast feeling in the room. On her bed was a note. Lucy walked slowly over to her bed and picked it up. The note smelt of the celestial world. In black star ink written viciously were the words "YOU WILL FALL". The words were enough to freak Lucy out. A direct attack could have been made against Lucy and her school but they chose to scare us. What was their goal. The most disturbing part about it all was that who ever did this was one of her students.


	5. Chapter 5

Two months have gone pass and Lucy's school hasn't grown. Today was the day that all of Lucy's students have been waiting for, today was the day they would enter the key room and select two new keys. All her students waited eagerly outside waiting for Lucy to open the door. They had spent the last two grouling months learning how to be a good celestial wizard, how to treat your spirits. When their spirits were available they would train with Leo on how to use their spirits in battle; and if not training with Leo or learning from Lucy they would sit patiently and meditate with Capricorn to increase there magic power. Their reward for being patient and not begging every day for a new spirit was selecting two new keys from any category.

Lucy slowly walked down the hall leading to the key room, looking at each of her little students. The eldest in the pack of twenty kids was Zac at age ten and the youngest was Cameron aged five. Lucy strolled up to the massive double doors and pushed them open effortlessly. The children flooded in like water floods a cup and began checking the shelves for the right keys for them. Lucy stood back watching them all scamper around like mice in a cage the only person that stood out from the crowed was Zac. He was consulting the table that Lucy made to organise the room and strode right over to where the key he was looking for was. He didn't just pic up any random one; he hovered his hand above them almost as if he was detecting magic power.

'Capricorn,' Lucy said calling on her faithful spirit. 'Watch over them I need to talk to grandpa Crux if they've all selected their new keys take them to make a contract. And Serin keep an eye on Zac, if he does anything that isn't normal come and get me immediately. And stay hidden,' Lucy said to her chameleon spirit.

Lucy walked of into a private room and pulled out her silver key to open Crux's gate but scened it and opened it him self.

'How can I help you Lucy,' He greeted with a smile. 'you haven't summoned me in a while.

'I'm sorry I'll try and summon you more often. But yes I do need your help. What can you tell me about my student Zac?' Lucy asked starting to get an uneasy feeling thinking about what happened two nights ago. There was no proof but she was sure that Zac was the one who wrote the note. He seems to know a lot more about celestial magic than what he is letting on, he also seems to a lot more magic power than the rest of her students. And also he is the only one with a snake spirit. Crux fell asleep and began his search on her student. A few minutes passed and he awoke making Lucy jump. Even after being contracted to Crux for many years she still wants used to his wakings.

'Zac is the sone of Count Everlue,' Crux said.

'Count, don't you mean Duke?'

'No Count, Duke Everlue was his brother.' Lucy stood in shock after hearing this. 'When he was five his father passed away and he had no mother. He committed petty thievery before being arrested and being placed in an Orphanage. After being arrested his contracts were broken.'

'What spirits did he have contracts with?' Lucy asked urgently.

'He had contracts with a total of three spirits before he was arrested. Serpens, Hydra and Hydrus. And he has now remade those contracts as of five minutes ago.' Crux said answering Lucy's Question.

'What?!' Lucy exclaimed. 'Serpens is just a companion spirit, but Hydra is a utility spirit that can paralyse any living creature with less magic power than their key holder, and Hydrus,… can kill any human, only allowing them to live an hour per point of magic!' Lucy was panicking. If he was the one who left Lucy that note than her students could be in grave danger right now.

'thanks crux, you can go back now,' Lucy said in a panic.

'Ms Lucy,' Serin said appearing infant of Lucy. 'Zac has paralysed your students and Capricorn is fighting off Hydrus.'

'What!' Lucy shouted. As soon as she heard this she ran out the door to the training arena, hoping that this is where they went to summon their spirits if they learnt anything. Lucy burst onto the training grounds to see 19 of her students collapsed on the floor with their spirits cradling them.

'I open your gates!' Lucy called summoning the best spirits for the job. 'Incapacitate Zac and get the children healed and to safety! Star dress! Aquarius.' Serin was still with Lucy and cast an invisibility spell on all the spirits to help aid them. Lucy couldn't get close to help, as Hydrus might poison her despite being able to heal it and out last the spell it was to much of a risk.

'Aqua Metria!' Lucy chanted making the ground swell as if it was an untamed ocean. She didn't want to hurt the stupid boy she just wanted to incapacitate and disarm him. Using the spell she just cast Lucy tried to make him fall. It would only be a matter of minutes before he was incapacitated. And Lucy was right Zac only last five minutes before he was knocked out by one of her spirits.

 **Line Brake**

'Ms Lucy, Hydrus, Serpens and I are truly sorry for what our master made us do,' Hydra repented.

'I don't blame you three. There are no bad spirits only bad wizards,' Lucy comforted the three spirits that conjured them selves just to apologise.

'we just hadn't been summoned in such a long time we thought that if we disobeyed him he would never summon us again,' Hydrus said.

'It's ok the children are safe but I do have a question for you. You were all contracted to him before once weren't you?' Lucy questioned. The three spirits nodded answering her question. 'what happened while contracted?' Lucy asked

'When his father died he was supposed to inherit Virgos key, but his uncle swooped in and toolkit for him self,' Hydra answered.

'soon after that his uncle was arrested and his contract broken with Virgo, he should have gotten Virgos key but she decided to make a contract with you. He was denied the right to her twice. I guess thats why he attacked to try and get her key.' Hydrus continued.

'He turned to a life of crime to support himself soon being arrested and our contract became void, and that was the last we heard from or about him,'Hydra said.

'Lucy please what ever you do don't hand him over to the Rune Knights his contracts will become void and he will lose us forever,' Begged Hydrus.

'And please don't put him n a orphanage they don't allow magic,' Begged Hydra.

'Thank you. I know what I must do now,' Lucy said releasing the spirits.

 **Line Brake**

'Zac you have endangered your comrades, Struck fear within me and the others and attacked a mentor!' Lucy boomed at the boy. He had his head hung low expecting the worse. 'I hear by expel you from my school!' Saying this brought a small tear to her eye. She didn't want to expel him but ha has endangered everyone and coursed a lot of damage. 'You have 24 hours to leave the premiss or I will call the Rune Knights. And if you ever come back you will face the full wrath of my spirits.' Saying that Lucy walked away. She had to do it. There had to be consequences to his actions. 'Zac!' Lucy said four or five metres away. 'Find a guild, train your magic, make a family.' Lucy began to take to more steps before she stoped and said; 'one. You must never reveal sensitive information about Heartfilia Celestial School to others for as long as you live. Two. You must never use former contacts met through your being in the school for personal gain. Three. Though our paths may have diverged, you must continue to live out your life with all you might. You must never consider your life to be something insignificant. I'll tell Fairy Tail you're coming.' And with those final words Lucy walked off and left him to his business while contacting her guild about a new recruit.

With in the hour of his explosion Zac left with his keys and luggage in hand heading towards Magnolia.

 **Thank you all for waiting and reading. sorry its taken so long I've had to deal with school work. the next chapter will be the last. I'll try to make it good**


	6. Chapter 6

Many years have passed since Lucy has opened her school and the incident with Zac occurred. Since his expulsion there have been no disturbances at her school. Well non that would course an expulsion of a student. Parts of the school have been set on fire, student injured during sparring; nothing Lucy couldn't handle. Her little school has grown exponentially. She now has ten classes of ten students. Each and everyone of them are a kind and sweet soul.

While still being under the name of Heartfilia Celestial School there are different types of magic on offer to all the students. Three retired guild mates have retired from guild life and have taken up teaching at her school; Erza, Mira and Levy.

Lucy has contacted her first ever students and requested the to meet her at the same place her a Yukino thanked there spirits after the Eclipse incident. Lucy has grown old and wishes to retire from magic, yet she has no heir, so she has decided to make good on her promise and gift her keys to thirteen of her first 20 students.

Her students now fully fledged members of guilds all across Fiore stood waiting earnestly. Lucy began walking up the hill arm in arm with a flow member of the Fairy Tail guild. To their surprise it was Zac. The very first and only person to ever be expelled from her school.

'Lucy!' Hunter greeted with a wave. 'Is that Zac?' He followed up.

'Yes it is indeed. I made the same promise to all of you and despite being expelled from my school he is an excellent wizard and is very kind to his spirits. So no more questions. I'm sure you all know why I called you here?' Each of the familiar faces smiled and nodded. 'Before I begin that I have a gift for you all,' Lucy said taking off her bag and pulling out whips; one for each of them. 'This is a Fleuve d'étoiles or River of Stars of the Eridanus Constellation,' Lucy said hand one to each of her past students. ' The Fleuve d'étoiles is an extendable whip heralding from the Celestial world its self. Now before I proceed with giving you my keys, I have no say in who gets which spirit that decision lies solely with them as soon as they give you their key my contract will be void with them.' Lucy finished her speech and walked over to the river. She pulled out a key and stuck it in the water. 'Guess I start with my oldest friend first. Open gate of the Water-Bearer! Aquarius.' In a splash of water the blue haired mermaid appeared before all.

'Your up first Aquarius. Time to pick a new wizard,' Lucy said handing Aquarius her key. 'I love you Aquarius and I will never stop loving you.'

'Yeah, yeah I know,' Aquarius said floating over to Luna a dropped her key in her hands. 'you still don't have a boy friend. But I'll miss you too,' and those were the last words Aquarius ever said to Lucy.

'Open gate of the Giant Crab! Cancer!' With those words Lucy's faithful crustacean spirit appeared.

'I'll miss you surly ebi,' Cancer said receiving his key from Lucy. He slid over to Allis in style, bowing and handing her key over to her and disappeared back to the celestial world

'Good times to come cancer, good times to come.' Lucy took out another key and summoned the Golden Bull of the Zodiac, who in tears of losing his gorges master quickly chose a new slightly less attractive wizard and vanished. 'Open gate of the Maiden! Virgo!' Lucy called getting the attention of Zac. He prayed that he would get Virgos key if not this would probably be the third and last time he could get her key. The very thing he got kicked out of Lucy's school for trying to take. But Virgo did not chose him to be her next wizard. Lucy looked at him with disappointed but knowing eyes.

The twelve Spirits of the Golden Zodiac have each chosen their new wizard and were looking forward to working with them in the future to only Spirit left to chose their new Wizard was Ophiuchus.

'Open gate of the Snake Charmer! Ophiuchus!' When Lucy called that a large black scaly snake appeared. Unnerving all but Lucy and Zac. Zac was intrigued. No of Lucas student have ever seen Ophiuchus before as his power was greater than that of all the Zodiac combine. Ophiuchus communicated with Lucy telepathically as to who should be their new Wizard. Lucy walked over to who would hold the key to the Snake Charmer and dropped it into Zac's hands. A small tear of joy ran down Zac's face.

'Thank you Lucy. Than you so much.' Zac sobbed more tears escaping his eyes.

'Don't thank me, thank Ophiuchus. She's the one who chose you.' Lucy smiled at her ex student. Despite only wielding three gate keys for more than seven years he was strong and could fight with the best of them. 'I dub you Fairy Tails Celestial Snake Charmer.' Lucy turned her back and walked away.

She walked up to the back pack and pulled out seven tomes and handed one to each of the seven ex students that didn't receive a gate key.

'This book is a step by step guid hand written by me on how to cast the spell Urano Metria, a gift for each of you to keep you all on par. Not one of you is stronger or weaker than the other. Remember that.' Lucy picked up her bag and began to walk away.

'Wait Lucy what about your Star Dress spell!' Collin called.

'That is something that will die with me. I I wouldn't pass that down even if I new how. That is something that should only be gifted by the King him self.' With those words Lucy walked.

'Thank you Lucy for every thing,' her students called out. Tears ran down her eyes. She would never be able to see her dear friends again, but this was for the best. She no longer needed the or their protection. Their grate power would just go to waist. It was the best decision for all of them. Lucy had full filled her promise. Her spirits got to chose a wizard that they could work with well. And she new they were going t someone that would treat them with respect and not just go to some magic shop, where some crook could just pick them up and start abusing them. Lucy had a life time of Celestial knowledge she had passed down to them and one day they may do the same.


End file.
